Méfiezvous de l'eau qui dort
by Sakurache
Summary: 6 - Les Winchester ont du pain sur la planche ! La dernière heure de Dean se rapproche et les sentiments d'Amy et de Sam se compliquent encore. A Bloomington, Indiana, l'université va se faire l'écho du "véritable amour". Moment guimauve en perspective !


**Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort…**

- Comment tu peux croire ça Sam ? c'est un démon !

- Ecoute Dean ! Si elle peut t'aider pourquoi pas ?

- Mais elle va t'embobiner, c'est certain ! Les démons mentent, on le sait ! Elle veut quelque chose de toi et franchement j'aime pas ça….

- Ouais…On dirait surtout que tu ne veux pas être sauver…

- Quoi ? Non mais…

- Heu…les mecs…

Amy Woods essayait tant bien que mal de faire se calmer les deux hommes de sa vie. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils se disputaient alors qu'après un voyage de plusieurs jours, ils venaient enfin de trouver un motel dans leur budget dans cette ville qu'est Bloomington, en Indiana. Il y avait eu plusieurs décès suspects dans la célèbre Université de la ville. Mais les Winchester avaient semble-t-il d'autres affaires en tête. Ils n'écoutaient même pas la jeune femme qui finit par siffler pour se faire entendre. Sam, son sac à dos encore sur l'épaule se stoppa net et Dean se tourna également vers la jeune femme.

- Je peux en placer une ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y, répondit Dean, souriant et confiant.

- Je pense que Sam a raison…

- Oh non c'est pas vrai !

Dean qui pensait qu'Amy serait forcément de son côté, fut plutôt déconcerté.

- Mais si Dean ! Pourquoi pas tenter ? Et puis évidemment, Sam n'est pas stupide. Il ne va pas lui faire bêtement confiance et se jeter dans le premier traquenard venu ! N'est-ce pas Sam ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Voilà. Alors….

- Non mais j'y crois pas. Après tout ce que ces fils de pute nous ont fait vous voulez vraiment « jouer » avec un d'eux ?

Sam grogna et jeta son sac sur un lit. Décidément, son frère ne comprenait rien à rien. Amy lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en occupait et s'approchait de l'aîné.

- Ecoute…Tout ce qui nous importe c'est de te sauver !

- Non, vous ne…

- Tais-toi ! S'il te plait…Tu m'as déjà fait mal en ne me disant rien alors laisse moi au moins me rendre utile maintenant puisque je n'ai pas pu l'être à la mort de Sam et lorsque tu as fait ce pacte stupide…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- S'il te plaît…, ajouta Amy une fois de plus tout en prenant les mains de Dean dans les siennes et en plongeant son regard dans ses beaux yeux.

Sam, assis sur le lit, regardait la scène. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble même si leurs retrouvailles avaient été plutôt étranges et que leur comportement l'un envers l'autre l'était tout autant en ce moment. Cependant, Sammy, lui, avait compris plusieurs choses du fait de l'absence de la jeune femme pendant une année entière. D'abord, les Winchester ne pouvaient plus se passaient d'elle. Ensuite, il l'aimait. Mais cet amour n'était peut-être pas le genre qu'il avait imaginé. Et enfin, Dean était l'homme de sa vie.

- Allez viens…y'a personne !

- Okay, je te suis.

Marie suivit son petit ami Tom dans la vaste bibliothèque de l'Université de Bloomington. Lui tenant la main, elle marchait derrière lui, en observant les alentours. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures mais Tom avait insisté pour lui montrer quelque chose dans un rayon du fond de la bibliothèque. Marie n'était pas rassurée, les ombres projetées sur les murs par les arbres au dehors ne l'aidait pas.

- C'est là…

Tom tourna une dernière fois. Ils se retrouvèrent dans LE rayon. Connu pour être l'endroit où les étudiants se retrouvaient pour faire l'amour, Marie comprit vite ce que Tom avait en tête. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et la plaqua contre une étagère.

- Non Tom…

- Laisse toi faire s'il te plait…

Marie se débattit quelque peu mais, alors qu'elle allait céder, elle aperçut une forme étrange juste derrière Tom. Elle fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dans la pénombre et hurla de toutes ses forces quand la forme s'avança dans la lumière du clair de lune, projeté à travers une fenêtre.

Amy traversa le couloir bondé du dortoir des étudiants de première année. Elle sourit malgré elle. La jeune femme avait toujours voulu aller à la Fac mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Elle prenait bien des cours du soir avant de rencontrer les frères Winchester mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et puis, tout cela lui semblait tellement lointain…

Elle évita un étudiant qui traversa le couloir sur un skate-board puis se tourna vers la porte de la chambre 302. Après avoir frappé et attendu une minute ou deux, une jeune femme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, lui ouvrit.

- Marie Johnson ?

- Oui.

- Mademoiselle Jefferson, je suis une des psychologues de l'université et…j'aimerai vous parler quelques minutes si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Marie hésita un instant. Après un regard en arrière, elle autorisa Amy à entrer.

La chambre de la jeune étudiante était plutôt coquette. Alors que la majorité d'entre eux vivaient en collocation, Marie était seule et l'ensemble de sa chambre reflétait sa personnalité.

- Asseyez-vous Madame…

- Merci.

Amy s'assit sur une chaise de bureau en face de Marie qui s'assit à son tour sur son lit.

- Alors Marie comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va…

- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, j'ai entendu parlé de ce qui t'es arrivé…

Marie resta silencieuse et Amy décida de continuer.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il te serait bénéfique d'en parler…Je ne parle pas d'une thérapie officielle mais juste te confier, là, maintenant, te ferait certainement du bien…

Amy se pencha et appuya ses bras sur ses jambes. Marie semblait hésitée. Amy se demandait si elle allait vraiment apprendre quoi que ce soit comme ça, quand Marie leva les yeux vers elle et commença à parler.

- Tom avait voulu me montrer quelque chose à la bibliothèque ce soir-là… Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il voulait qu'on…qu'on le fasse. Là où tous les autres le font.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je viens juste d'arriver, ajouta Amy devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

- Et bien il y a un rayon, le rayon Alpha. Il est plutôt à l'écart et les couples vont souvent là-bas quand ils veulent avoir un peu d'intimité…

- Je vois. Et ensuite ?

- J'ai vu cette jeune fille. Elle était pâle, les traits creusés et le tour des yeux noirs…On aurait dit…on aurait dit un fantôme.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sam découvrit son frère.

- Alors ?

- Alors tout a commencé en septembre. Un professeur de littérature anglaise, quick. Trois semaines après, une étudiante de troisième année et maintenant, ce sportif de première année.

- Tu veux dire aucun point commun à part la Fac ?

- Je veux dire que je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant pour les relier entre eux. Et toi ?

- Je me suis fait envoyé le dossier du médecin légiste. C'est vraiment très étrange. La cause de la mort est à chaque fois la même.

- Oui bon bah accouche, dit Dean en s'asseyant face à son frère autour de la table présente dans la chambrette.

- Tous les organes se sont arrêtés de fonctionner au même moment.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler Dean ?

Après l'avoir observer un instant et avoir fait une légère grimace, l'aîné répondit :

- Non, pas franchement…Alors ça c'est dingue.

- Yep…Enfin on commence à avoir l'habitude…

- C'est sûr.

Dean, avachi sur sa chaise, se redressa soudain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Où est Amy ?

- Parti interrogé la petite amie du sportif…

- Toute seule ?

- Bah oui Dean, c'est une grande fille tu sais…Et n'oublie pas qu'elle a chassé pendant au moins un an en solo…

- C'est vrai, j'oubliai…

Amy entra alors dans la pièce, recueillant les regards des deux frères.

- J'interromps quelque chose ?

- Non, non. On parlait de l'affaire, répondit Dean, gêné en baissant les yeux.

- T'as quelque chose ? demanda Sam, souriant devant la réaction de son frère.

- Peut-être bien…

Amy balança son sac à main sur un lit puis se dirigea vers le frigo tout en s'expliquant.

- La copine a vu quelque chose trois heures avant la mort de son chéri…

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de l'appareil et prit une bière. Elle l'ouvrit, but une gorgée et continua voyant les frères la regardaient avec insistance pour savoir.

- Une jeune femme, la vingtaine, qui ressemblait à un fantôme…

Amy s'approcha et s'assit sur un lit. Sam se tourna vers Dean, son aîné le regarda de la même façon.

- Un présage ?

- Oui mais bon ou mauvais ?

- Je peux ? interrompit Amy.

- Oui, tu es une grande fille maintenant, se moqua Dean.

- Je pense à un bon présage…

- Pourquoi ?

- La fille est la seule à l'avoir vu, pourtant c'est son petit ami qui est mort.

- Ça pourrait très bien être un mauvais présage, la fille serait maudite…

- Je pense pas, vu qu'elle ne connaissait ni le prof ni la fille qui sont morts avant son boyfriend.

- Bon raisonnement, approuva Sam en souriant à Amy.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, comme une étudiante qui venait de sortir la bonne réponse.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ajouta Dean, le regard fixé sur le sol. Soudain, il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

- On n'en sait pas assez…Est-ce qu'on a une idée de comment ce fantôme est mort ?

- Marie a cru voir un trou dans sa poitrine. Une plaie par balle peut-être…

- Je vais aller voir ça…

Dean se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte. Amy et Sam échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

Derrière la porte, Dean mit les mains dans ses poches et soupira. Il fit quelques pas en direction de son Impala chérie quand une voix l'interpella.

- Dean !

Amy courut vers lui. Il se retourna, les mains toujours dans les poches.

- ça va ?

- Oui ça va, pourquoi cette question ?

- Peut-être parce que tu viens de sortir de la pièce comme si tu avais tué quelqu'un…

- Heu…

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. La jeune femme ria légèrement, nerveuse.

- Ouaw, c'est bien la première fois que Dean Winchester ne trouve pas de répartie…

- Oui…Bon, je dois y aller.

- Dean !

Amy cria son nom une fois encore mais c'était trop tard. Dean et l'Impala filaient déjà.

- Je sais pas ce qui lui prend en ce moment…

Sam et Amy avançaient lentement dans la bibliothèque universitaire.

- J'y comprend rien…Il était si heureux de t'avoir retrouver, il voulait profiter de la vie avant que…Enfin tu sais. Mais là, on a l'impression qu'il ne veut plus se battre…

- T'as des nouvelles de Ruby ?

- Non, pas depuis qu'elle m'avait révélé qu'elle était un démon. Et c'est bizarre d'ailleurs. J'avais penser qu'elle allait nous suivre comme un petit chien…, se moqua légèrement Sam.

Amy le bouscula légèrement en souriant puis répondit :

- Ne te moque pas trop. Si elle peut vraiment nous aider, il ne faut pas qu'on se la mette à dos.

- Tu as raison…Tiens c'est là.

Ils venaient de dépasser le dernier rayon à chiffres romains et le rayon Alpha se trouvait maintenant face à eux. Ils allèrent alors jusqu'au fond.

- Apparemment, ils étaient là…, dit Amy en tournant autour d'elle-même et en regardant sol et étagères.

- Tu trouves quelque chose ? lui demanda Sam.

- Non…Attend, viens-là.

Amy se plaqua contre l'étagère où se trouvait Marie quelques temps plus tôt et tira Sam vers elle.

- Ils étaient…Ils étaient comme ça quand Marie a vu le fantôme…

Sam ne répondit rien. Il regarda Amy dans les yeux et elle, elle ne put non plus détaché son regard. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Sam se pencha légèrement et embrassa fougueusement la belle qui passa ses bras autour de lui et ne put résister. Elle prolongea le baiser qu'il finit par stopper.

- Je…, commença Sam.

- Oui…

Amy et Sam se sentaient plutôt gênés. L'un et l'autre pensaient bien sûr à Dean, quand soudain Amy ouvrit des yeux ronds en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de Sammy.

- Sam…

- Oui ?

- Sam…

- Quoi ?

- Retourne-toi, doucement.

Sam se tourna donc lentement et vit une jeune femme blonde, très pâle. Le fantôme. Il eut le temps de remarquer, en effet, une plaie par balle au niveau de sa poitrine. Puis elle disparut.

- Voila Monsieur Pitakov. Il n'y a eu qu'un homicide de ce style depuis dix ans et c'était il y a trois mois.

Le responsable des archives de Bloomington apporta un petit dossier d'une dizaine de pages, articles, photos, etc.

- Elle s'appelait Joanna Spiltton, 19 ans. Elle venait d'emménager et devait faire des études ici.

- Des résultats ?

- La police patine depuis. Aucun indice sur le lieu du crime. Ils ont bien retrouvé l'arme mais sans empreinte et il n'y avait personne sur place.

Dean feuilleta le dossier avant de demander, surpris :

- Elle a été tué chez elle ?

- J'ai gagné ! File-moi le pognon…

- Rhoo ça va…

Un grand type tatoué portant un bandana de motard tendit un billet de 100 dollars à Amy. Celle-ci le prit et tendit de nouveau la main. L'homme lui donna 100 dollars de plus en grognant et sortit du bar en bousculant Dean qui entrait en même temps.

Amy sourit, contente d'elle et rangea son argent dans la poche arrière de son jean. En levant les yeux, elle vit Dean s'avançait vers elle.

- Salut…

- Salut ma puce !

Alors qu'Amy prenait des pincettes, plutôt tendue après leur « dispute » du matin, Dean l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Ouaw…Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- Oui…Je suis désolé.

- Ça va…Tu as du nouveau ? demanda Amy en desserrant son étreinte.

- Peut-être bien. Où est Sammy ?

Amy but une longue gorgée de sa bière en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide…

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as rien trouvé dans tes fabuleux bouquins ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire Ruby…La seule chose qui m'empêche de te faire boire un grand verre d'eau bénite, c'est que tu dis pouvoir m'aider.

- Tu sais Sammy…

- Sam !

- Peu importe. Azazel avait de grands projets pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Seulement ta côte de popularité a baissé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu comprendras plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de t'aider…

- Quoi ? Non mais…

- Sam ! Soit tu me fais confiance, soit tu ne sauveras jamais ton cher frère…

Ruby s'approcha légèrement et caressa la joue du cadet des Winchester.

- Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à un démon ?

- A toi de voir…

Le démon sourit puis fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sam.

- Autre chose…Si je peux me permettre un conseil…

Sam fronça les sourcils mais laissa Ruby continuer.

- Attend qu'il soit mort pour lui piquer sa copine…

Cette fois, Ruby sortit et disparut dans la cour du motel. Sam, lui, s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Si jamais son frère apprenait ça, la guerre serait officielle…

Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se pencha en arrière puis décrocha.

- Allo ?

_- Sammy ? Où est-ce que tu es ?_

- Heu…Au motel, pourquoi ?

_- J'ai du nouveau. Figure-toi que notre fantôme a été assassiné par balle chez elle. La seule personne qui vivait avec elle était sa sœur, Mélanie Spiltton. Et accroche-toi la petite sœur fait ses études à l'université._

- D'accord…Et quel rapport avec les morts ?

_- Ça, j'en sais rien. C'est ton boulot mon pote !_

- Bah, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_- Moi ? _Je m'éclate !

Dean raccrocha et prit Amy par la taille en souriant. Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis la serra fort contre lui. Elle se sentait vraiment mal.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sam alluma la lumière et découvrit une magnifique jeune femme qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

- Amy ?

- Chut…

Amy retira son manteau et Sam put alors admirer la nuisette noire presque transparente qui mettait les formes d'Amy en valeur. Cette dernière approcha et se coucha sur Sam avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Sam résista une seconde et demi puis mit ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

- Sam ? Sam ! Réveille-toi !

- Amy ?

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Amy, assise sur le bord de son lit, alluma sa lampe de chevet.

- Sam, ça va ? Tu avais l'air…Un peu bizarre dans ton sommeil.

Sam se redressa et passa la main sur son visage comme pour chasser le souvenir de ce délicieux rêve.

- Oui, oui. Ça va.

Amy lui sourit puis se leva et retira son manteau. Pendant un instant, Sam revit son rêve mais fut soulagé quand il découvrit que la jeune femme était habillée comme à l'ordinaire.

- Bon et pour notre affaire, t'as quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Figure-toi que Mélanie suivait le cour de notre première victime, quand à la seconde, la fille de troisième année, elle avait été détestable avec Mélanie pendant un bizutage…

- Classique.

- Ouais…

Sam se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Amy se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Sam n'avait qu'un tee-shirt et son caleçon sur le dos. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Amy se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce et posa encore une question :

- Et la dernière victime ?

- Il était sorti avec Mélanie pendant quelques semaines mais l'avait quitté pour Marie…

- Je vois…Mais je comprend pas. Si Joanna Spiltton n'est pas notre fantôme tueur et qu'elle essaie juste de prévenir les futures victimes de sa sœur, qu'est-ce qui a tué ces personnes ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais j'y travaille…

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Sam sortit de la salle de bain. Cette fois, il avait enfilé un pantalon de pyjama. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre : deux heures du matin.

- A l'heure qu'il est, le mieux c'est de dormir. Toi et Dean vous n'aurez qu'à aller interroger Mélanie demain matin.

- D'accord.

Amy se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain et se changea. Sam se recoucha en réfléchissant. Il sentait bien qu'une certaine tension s'était installé entre Amy et lui. Et c'était compréhensible. Cependant, Dean allait vite se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

- Je me sens mal Sam…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Amy fit quelques pas puis s'assit de nouveau près de Sammy. Elle avait également enfiler un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur.

- A cause de…ce baiser.

- Oh.

- Oui…

- Où est Dean ?

- Toujours au bar. Il joue au billard et ramasse du fric, répondit la belle en souriant. Je me sens mal parce qu'il est redevenu le petit ami que j'ai connu il y a un an.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris ces derniers temps mais ça semble fini.

- Merde…

- Comme tu dis…Mais ce baiser, ça ne voulait rien dire, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, j'aime Dean.

- Je sais…, répondit le cadet en soupirant.

- Comment ça tu sais ? C'était…quelque chose de précis pour toi ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Tu sais ou tu ne sais pas ? se moqua gentiment la jeune femme. Bref, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de Sam. Le mieux, c'est de ne plus en parler, d'oublier ça, au moins jusqu'à ce que ça soit plus clair d'un coté comme de l'autre, d'accord ?

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite mais devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme, il finit par céder.

- D'accord.

- Bien, répondit-elle en soupirant de soulagement. Bonne nuit Sam.

- Bonne nuit Amy.

La jeune femme s'installa dans son lit, qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Dean et resta les yeux fixés sur le plafond pendant un certain temps, tellement long qu'Amy ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi.

Alors que les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde venaient de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Dean venait d'entendre toute la conversation. Blessé, il était hors de question de se coucher. Il avait bien bu ce soir mais il décida quand même d'aller faire un tour en voiture.

Dean s'éveilla en sursaut. A moitié avachi sur le siège avant de l'Impala, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et essaya de se souvenir où il se trouvait. L'affreuse migraine qui tambourinait dans sa jolie petite tête ne l'aidait guère. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit le campus de Bloominghton.

L'aîné des Winchester se souvint alors qu'il avait voulu veiller sur la jeune Marie Johnson. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il pensait que ce serait sûrement la prochaine victime de l'étudiante folle. D'habitude, ce genre de comportement paraissait incongru au yeux de Dean mais ce matin particulièrement, il pouvait comprendre. Il avait été abandonné lui aussi. A l'instar de son père qui avait toujours préféré Sam alors que c'était lui qui été restait à ses cotés, Amy tombait également dans les bras du cadet de la famille. Cependant, n'avait-elle pas dit que c'était lui, Dean, qu'elle aimait ? Peut-être était-il trop dure avec elle, peut-être était-ce uniquement la faute de Sam…Non, il fallait être deux pour un baiser.

- Salut Marie !

Dean fut soudain sorti de sa torpeur par une étudiante interpellant la victime potentielle. Marie, les bras chargés de livres, indiqua à son amie qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour réviser ses partiels.

- Merci Marie…, grommela Dean qui grâce à ça n'allait pas être obliger de se prendre la tête pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Il sortit de la Chevrolet, ferma la porte tout en observant les alentours puis se mit à suivre discrètement la jeune femme, les mains dans les poches. L'air frais allait lui faire le plus grand bien et quoi de mieux qu'un peu de marche pour réfléchir ?

- Merde, qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutu !

Amy fut réveiller par Sam qui jurait et fouillait dans ses affaires sans vraiment faire attention au bruit qu'il pouvait bien faire. La jeune femme se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu en bataille. D'une voix pâteuse, elle interrogea Sam :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je trouve plus mon portable…

- Et al…

Amy laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que la place à coté d'elle était vide et elle, semble-t-il, n'avait pas servi de la nuit.

- Où est Dean ? dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

- J'en sais rien…C'est pour ça que je veux mettre la main sur ce foutu portable.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Amy posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam pour essayer de le calmer un peu. Il avait l'air vraiment tendu et inquiet. Amy l'était aussi, mais elle essayait de garder une certaine contenance. Elle attrapa son téléphone qui trônait sur la table et chercha le numéro de Dean dans son répertoire avant d'enclencher l'appel.

- Allez, décroche…bougonna-t-elle les dents serrés.

Sam attendait, debout près d'Amy quand on frappa à la porte. Tous les deux se retournèrent avant d'échanger un regard à la fois surpris et méfiant.

- C'est peut-être lui…dit Amy tout en continuant de coller l'oreille sur son portable.

- Je vais ouvrir.

Sam s'avança et, après un dernier coup d'œil vers Amy, il ouvrit prudemment la porte.

- Bobby ?

- Salut Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le cadet des Winchester, surpris mais heureux, serra la main du fameux Bobby et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Amy ne l'avait jamais vu, pourtant elle en avait entendu parler. C'était une sorte de deuxième père pour les Winchester et selon leurs dires, il était génial.

Bobby Singer entra donc en répondant à Sam. Il n'avait toujours pas vu la jeune femme présente dans la pièce.

- Je passais dans le coin, j'allais rentrer et je me doutais que vous seriez ici. Les morts de l'université ça m'avait aussi titiller.

- Mais…Et le motel ?

- N'oublie pas que je connais 90% de vos noms d'emprunt et…

Bobby fut interrompu. Amy qui l'observait depuis son entrée dans la chambre, avait soudain tourner la tête et sa voix résonnait à présent.

- Dean, c'est moi. On s'inquiète. Où est-ce que t'es passé nom de dieu ? Bon, rappelle-moi okay ?

Pendant que Amy laissait un message à Dean, Bobby demanda à Sam sans détourner le regard de la jeune femme.

- C'est…

- Oui.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'elle était revenu ! ça date de quand ?

- Pas longtemps. On voulait te prévenir…

- Bah voyons. T'as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur. Mais crois-le ou non, je suis pas trop vieux pour te botter le cul.

Bobby et Sam échangèrent un franc sourire puis ils virent Amy s'approcher.

- J'ai laissé un message. Il ne décroche pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bobby à Sam.

- Dean n'a pas passé la nuit ici et on n'a pas de nouvelle.

- Ah…

Voyant que personne ne se décider, Bobby décida de faire lui-même les présentations.

- Bobby Singer, dit-il en tendant la main à Amy.

- Amy Woods, enchanté, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Moi aussi.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam.

Dean entra dans l'université après l'entrée de Marie une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Il ouvrit la porte et la tint à une charmante étudiante qui le gratifia d'une remarquable sourire. Bien que le jeune homme se sentit flatté, il ne put s'empêcher de voir le visage d'Amy. Elle aussi lui avait souvent souri comme ça, quand elle l'aimait.

- Crétin…

Dean se chuchota ce mot à lui-même. Amy l'aimait mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer ce baiser qui le hantait. Peut-être avait-il tenu Amy comme acquise mais après un an d'absence, ses sentiments avaient peut-être changé…Après tout, juste avant sa fuite, elle avait découvert les sentiments de Sam.

Bref, l'aîné des Winchester reprit ses esprits en mettant les pieds dans la bibliothèque elle-même. Il leva la tête et ne put réprimer un sifflement devant le luxe et la classe de cette dernière. Un « chut » le réprimanda aussitôt, une femme à l'air revêche l'observait en fronçant les sourcils derrière un bureau qui portait l'inscription « Accueil ». Dean se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se mit à marcher dans les rayons. Une conversation légère attira alors son attention.

- Salut Marie.

- Mélanie ?

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié, c'est étonnant !

Dean tourna la tête, essayant de trouver d'où provenait exactement le son mais il résonnait affreusement dans ce bâtiment. Soudain, Joanna Spiltton apparut dans un rayon devant Dean. Elle lui fit un signe et le jeune homme comprit qu'elle lui indiquait le chemin.

- Alors, vous avez quelque chose ?

- Non, il n'est pas là. Et toi ?

- Je n'y suis pas encore..

- Ok. Rappelle-moi quand t'arrives.

- D'accord.

Amy raccrocha son téléphone et reprit le volant à deux mains. Pendant que Bobby et Sam s'étaient rendu chez Mélanie Spiltton pour l'interroger et voir si Dean n'y était pas, la jeune femme, elle, pensait aller jeter un œil sur le campus. Elle avait raison, en tournant au bout d'une rue, Amy aperçut plus loin l'Impala de Dean, garé devant les dortoirs. Amy gara la Mustang derrière la voiture de son chéri et descendit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la voiture mais il n'était pas là. Elle prit de nouveau son téléphone mais, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle essaya d'abord une nouvelle fois sur le téléphone de Dean. En vain.

- Sam ? J'ai trouvé l'Impala sur le campus mais je ne sais pas où il est.

- Il est peut-être aller voir Marie au dortoir…

- C'est probable. Et vous ? Du nouveau ?

- Mélanie n'est pas là. Mais Bobby a trouvé des livres d'ésotérisme et de magies noires dans toute la maison.

- Alors ça serait ça ? Une simple sorcière ?

- Pas exactement. Mélanie a un passé plutôt trouble, et puis on ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur…C'est peut-être elle qui…

Sam continuait à déblatérer son hypothèse mais Amy ne l'écoutait plus. Si Mélanie n'était pas chez elle, elle devait être ici, sur le campus. Amy observa les alentours tout en continuant à réfléchir. Dean ne devait pas être loin, sinon il aurait pris la Chevrolet mais à l'heure qu'il était, Marie n'était sûrement pas dans les dortoirs. Il y avait un autre bâtiment tout proche de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme…

- La bibliothèque…

- Quoi ?

- Sam, je te rappelle.

Amy raccrocha une nouvelle fois et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers la bibliothèque, le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait à présent.

Dean s'approcha lentement. Joanna avait de nouveau disparut mais le Winchester n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Il voyait bien à présent Marie assise à une table, une pile de livres près d'elle ainsi qu'une jeune femme debout en face d'elle qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur.

Mélanie reprit la parole :

- Tu vas payer Marie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je sais pas si t'es au courant mais les partiels commencent dans une semaine et…

Marie s'interrompit. Le visage de Mélanie avait changé, un rictus hideux déformé ses traits. Elle reprit d'un ton tellement calme qu'il en devenait très inquiétant.

- Je me fous des partiels Marie…Et toi…Tu ne seras plus là quand ils commenceront.

Marie se leva, effrayée. Non seulement Mélanie commençait à psalmodier dans une drôle de langue mais en plus, le fantôme qu'elle avait vu avant la mort de Tom était de nouveau présent.

Des ombres sortirent tout droit du néant, des ombres glaciales qui empoisonnaient l'atmosphère et qui se dirigèrent vers Marie. Cette dernière, paniquée, ne vit pas qu'un jeune homme courait vers elle. Dean projeta Marie au sol et les ombres disparurent. Mélanie étouffa un juron.

- Vas-t-en Marie, vas-t-en…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Peu importe. Fuis !

Dean se releva pour faire diversion pendant que Marie prenait la fuite.

Marie, en se précipitant hors de la bibliothèque, bouscula de plein fouet Amy.

- Marie ?

- Mademoiselle Jefferson ? C'est horrible. Mélanie…Mélanie, elle est devenue dingue !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu dois t'en aller…

- Mais…Mais…

Pas de « mais » ! Je vais m'en occuper où sinon elle va te rattraper…

Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Il y a un homme, il est en danger…

Amy réfléchit en trente seconde.

- Dean…, chuchota-t-elle avant d'entrer comme une bourrasque dans la bibliothèque laissant Marie seule et bouleversée.

Amy eut juste le temps d'apercevoir que la bibliothèque était vide. Même la secrétaire avait déserté son poste. Des bruits de casse se firent entendre et la jeune femme vit Joanna un peu plus loin. Elle se précipita et vit Dean qui valsait dans les airs et qui atterrit de nouveau sur une table qui était déjà en miettes.

- ça suffit, j'ai assez joué avec toi…

Mélanie se mit de nouveau à incanter. Les ombres apparurent de nouveau et foncèrent sur Dean, trop faible pour se relever.

- NONNNN !

Amy cria de toutes ses forces et se mit de nouveau à courir, après être rester paralysée un instant. Dieu seul sait comment, elle parvint devant Dean avant que les ombres noires ne le touchent et un bouclier invisible les entoura au moment où Amy fermait les yeux, sûre de mourir pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait.

Joanna apparut une nouvelle fois près d'Amy et regarda cette fois sa sœur, droit dans les yeux.

- Mélanie…Ma sœur…Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Trois personnes ont déjà été tué par ta faute, cela ne te suffit-il pas ?

- Joanna ?

- Mélanie…Arrête, cela ne sert à rien. Ce n'était pas ta faute…

- J'ai introduit cette arme dans la maison…

- Mais tu n'as pas appuyer sur la gâchette ! D'où te vient cette haine immense ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas…

- Il est temps…

- Quoi ?

- Moi je sais. Tu as fait un pacte. Un pacte avec un démon.

- Je me souviens…

- Contre ces pouvoirs, tu as vendu ton âme mais rappelle-toi. Tu pouvais les utiliser, jusqu'à ce que tu ais devant toi le véritable amour…

Amy, qui suivait la conversation, fronça les sourcils. Dean, bien que quelque peu sonné derrière Amy, observait la scène et écoutait attentivement lui aussi.

- Le véritable amour…

- Tu dois te plier à la volonté du démon maintenant.

- Non, non, je ne veux pas te quitter.

- Nous nous retrouverons…ajouta Joanna en souriant puis elle s'envola dans une lumière éblouissante qui fit fermer les yeux à Amy et à Dean.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, Mélanie était au sol, couverte de sang. Les ombres, Joanna, le bouclier, tout avait disparu.

- Dean !

Amy s'agenouilla près de l'aîné des Winchester. Dean ouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement en voyant le visage de sa douce, inquiet, penchait au-dessus de lui.

- Amy…

- Je t'aime.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer ses mots. Elle se pencha et prit Dean dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolée tellement…Je sais que tu sais, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas fuis cette nuit…

- Amy, Amy…

Dean la repoussa légèrement et se redressa en grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Devant son visage fermé, Amy eut peur. Peut-être n'allait-il pas lui pardonné…Mais avant qu'elle ne se fasse trop d'idées, Dean reprit.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te laisser une chance, à toi et à Sam, de vous expliquer.

Il s'interrompit un instant et dit enfin :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Et je ne veux pas…Je veux dire, je veux pouvoir t'aimer jusqu'à ce que je parte.

Amy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dean posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Enfin…Même si aujourd'hui, ça m'énerve, je me dis que plus tard, quand je ne serais plus, Sam sera là pour t'aimer et te protéger. Et ce sera réciproque…

- La ferme.

- Quoi ?

- Tu la fermes, d'accord ?

Amy se leva et fit quelques pas, énervée. Dean se releva à son tour.

- Amy…

- Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle de longs sanglots dans la voix. Tu ne mourras pas, je l'ai décidé. Moi et Sam, on va te sauvait, que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu acceptes notre aide ou pas. Je ne te laisseras pas partir, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas !

Amy éclata en sanglots. Dean, d'abord gêné, se rapprocha finalement de la jeune femme et la prit contre lui. Celle-ci se débattit d'abord puis se colla contre Dean.

- Amy…Tu ne pourras pas me sauver…Plus tôt tu le comprendras, mieux ce sera…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta du baiser que lui donna amoureusement l'aîné des Winchester.

- Dean ! Amy !

Bobby et Sam arrivèrent en courant et découvrirent les deux amants enlaçaient. Bobby sourit malgré lui puis observa Sam, qui baissait les yeux.

- Un accident ?

- Oui, une amie de Joanna avait appuyer sur la détente du pistolet que Mélanie avait acheté pour leur protection. Cette amie s'est suicidée peu de temps après et Mélanie a tout pris sur elle.

Sam expliquait tout ça alors que Bobby, Amy et les Winchester étaient tous réunis autour d'un café dans le restaurant du motel.

- Et elle a fait un pacte…

- Oui, mais y'a pas besoin d'en dire plus là-dessus. On sait tous comment ça se passe.

Tous échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire. Sam, Amy et même Bobby avaient décidé de mettre, au moins pour quelques heures, le problème « Dean » entre parenthèses.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de « véritable amour » ?

Bobby avait posé la question que tous redoutaient, surtout Sam. Bobby lui-même le sentit et ajouta, moqueur :

- Sujet sensible à ce que je vois…

- On n'en sait rien Bobby…répondit Dean, puis devant le regard d'Amy, il ajouta :

- Je veux dire que c'est pas très précis. Apparemment notre couple fait sensation même chez les démons…

- Très drôle…

Dean avait de nouveau détendu l'atmosphère mais pendant combien de temps ? De multiples questions restaient en suspend et le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

FIN


End file.
